Whirl is a dynamic condition that can be experienced during rotational operation of a tool string in a borehole, such as while drilling a borehole into an earth formation, for example. Depending upon operational parameters the whirl can be damaging to the tool string and as such operators frequently try to avoid whirl completely. This approach, if successful at avoiding whirl, achieves its desired objective. However, new methods and systems that deal with avoiding undesirable effects associated with whirl are of interest to those who practice in the art.